


Little Love

by sweet_darlingg



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Fingering, First Time, Hand Jobs, Just Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Sexual Confusion, Underage Sex, You Decide, alternative universe, or without, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_darlingg/pseuds/sweet_darlingg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a very innocent kid. So naïve and pure in all the sense of the word. But Thor simply can't help it. He wants Loki but Loki is his brother! He can't feel that way for him but the problem’s not only that Loki is his brother but he also is a lot younger than him. He really tried but he can't deny his feelings and lust for Loki anymore.  *I NEED A BETA READER*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Love

All I could feel was his large cock pulsating inside of me.

In and out, in and out. Over and over. 

“Please Thor. Mmm, please brother” I moaned “THOR, COME ON!” I yelled out. Needing to cum so bad.  
“No way, little love. Oh damn fuck! You are so fucking tight. Come on baby, squeeze me harder.”  
Between my moaning and Thor’s grunting I’m sure our almost deaf nana heard us at one point. We were so fucking loud.  
We were doing it for the 3rd time today. He said he couldn’t get enough of me, even at my young age of sixteen. I don’t know what he sees in me. He is perfect; he is a fucking God in my eyes.  
My orgasm is on its way, I can feel it ripping through my body and so can my dear brother. He grabs ass and spreads my ass cheeks. That way I can feel him deeper, like if he is marking the very center of my body and soul.  
He is hitting my special place that always tips me off the edge. And with hard trust my head is spinning. My body shudders.  
“THORRRRRR!” I’m touching the stars. I’m touching the whole freaking cosmos. “So good” I’m sobbing, the pleasure is too overwhelming  
He rams his dick as hard as he can. He is going harder and faster. And then he cums. I can feel it spilling into me. I can feel his hot seed inside of me and I love it. My big brother feels so good when he’s inside of me, especially when he just stays inside and we cuddle. He showers me with kisses making me feel so loved.  
That’s what he says he does anyway.  
“I love you, my dear Loki”  
“I love you too, my old, creepy and perverted Thor”  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
I can remember the first time he approached me. I was fourteen and just got home from school. My classmate Fandral had kissed me for the first time and I was upset that he would forever be my first kiss.  
I was still crying when my big brother, my hero, got home.  
Thor was just the most amazing person ever and he was my brother, my hero. Mine and only mine. He always took good care of me when our parents died; he was eighteen but acted like a grown man, always putting me first. If he was to choose between me and his nosey, witch faced girlfriend Jane I’m pretty sure he would chose me. Urgh, that horrible witch.  
Thor sat down on his favorite couch and pulled me on his lap, my legs on either side of his, my chest pushed up again his large chest. It was so comfy.  
“Tell me baby, what happened? Why are you so upset?”  
“He… he kissed me” I sobbed.  
“Who?” The dark tone of his voice kind of scared me.  
“Fandral… do you remember him? He always came here to play and do homework”  
“Hmmm yeah… I remember that little fucker. Just forget about that kiss, it doesn’t count anyway, Loki. Only the first kiss of the person you love counts”  
“Really?” I asked while he was whipping my tears away.  
“Yeah little love, everything will be okay. That little fucker will never ever touch again. I promise you that” he whispered darkly.  
Something was a little bit strange after that though; his hands caressed my hair in a very weird way, almost rough and I was now sitting on something lumpy. I snuggled into him and laid my head in the crook of his neck.  
“What’s wrong, little love?” his voice sounded a little bit different that it normally did. More rough, throatier.  
“He also asked me if I wanted to be his valentine, he gave me a stupid heart-shaped red card”  
“I’ll go to your school tomorrow and I’ll kick his little ugly ass, how that sounds?”  
“Perfect” I yawned.  
“Ermm… I think it’s time to go to bed, little love” he said a little disappointed. When he tried to lift us up I felt it again. That lumpy thing. I lowered my hand and I touched it. It seemed that the lumpy thing was inside of Thor’s pants.  
“Mmm, fuck it” he said sitting again. He looked into my eyes and started to move his hips in circles under me. I could feel the lump in his pants getting bigger and bigger. “I don’t care if it’s wrong, I just don’t want you to hate me forever for what I’m about to do, please” he said kissing my neck.  
“I’ll never hate you. You are Thor and I love you” I said a little confused. ¿What was he talking about? I wondered.  
Thor’s hips pushed up against me while he grabbed my thin hips and pushed me down on his lump. I didn’t know what it was really. He started to make strange noises and kept repeating the action. Pushing up and then pushing down.  
“Thor? What’s in your pants?” I asked breathless while I moved back a little so I could look at it.  
“Fuck” the same strange breathy noise again “Do you wanna see it, little love? He asked me unsure. I looked into his eyes and saw like if they were on fire. Weird.  
“Okay” I said biting my lower lip. He lifted me up and put me next to him.  
He stood up and quickly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down with his underwear. He took his shirt off next and I could see his strong chest. Then he sat back down and pulled me on his lap like he did before. But I wasn’t chest to chest with him. I sat just behind his very large lump. Thor was panting really badly and I asked him if he was ok.  
“I’m sore, little love. My dick is really fucking sore. Maybe you can massage it better for me? What do you think?” he bit his lip and quirked an eyebrow. He was watching me watch his lump. So… I guess that lump is called a dick. My momma used to tell me that “cock” and “dick” were really bad words so… I guess I had to start calling my peter “dick” from now on. If that made Thor proud then so be it.  
“Well?” he asked a tad impatient.  
I bit my lip and wrapped both hands around his…dick and squeezed. Thor was making all these really nice noises so I went faster and faster. Running my hands up and down. I noticed that my school pants were getting really tight and so very not comfortable. I asked my brother why.  
“It’s because you are excited, little love” he said closing his eyes and inhaling.  
“What do you mean” I stopped rubbing his…dick. Looking up towards Thor’s face and then back down. I could see white stuff starting to come out of him.  
“It means you are horny, baby. That you want me to touch you too”  
“Oh… can you please touch me then, Thor? Please?” I looked at him through my lashes.  
“Oh little love, you really didn’t need to ask”  
Thor laid me down on the couch and got on top of me. He took off all my clothes and dumped them on the floor. He sat up on his knees at the end of the couch and was just watching me. I felt exposed to be honest, completely naked in front of him. Of course we used to shower together all the time but then Thor said it wasn’t safe for me to shower with him anymore so I stopped. Now I was unsure… ¿what if my body was not good enough? I’m only fourteen anyway. I’m skinny. Nothing special really.  
“Hey love, do you want me to stop? If you tell me that you want me to stop I will, I promise. It will be a shame and I will need a fucking cold shower though” he smiled sadly. I didn’t want him to be sad because of me.  
“No, I want you to do with me as you please, brother” I said “I’m just… I don’t know if you will like my body, my body’s nothing like yours”  
“Shhhh, baby. You are so fucking perfect. To be honest I don’t know if you will like me, I’m kind of old and you are so pure and so fucking young. Maybe that kid Fandral will be more suitable for you. Not me. Old, creepy and perverted Thor”  
“Oh Thor, don’t be such an idiot. You are the most incredible brother ever. I want to make you happy because you make me happy all the time”  
“Ok then, let’s get over with this” he smiled and brought his hand to my most private part. My pete…dick. He touched it very gently, up and down. Like if he was petting a puppy. Then he started to go a little lower, near my ass. He parted my ass cheeks and touched the very center of me with one of his fingers and moved it around, gentle touches. It felt so good.  
“Oh Thor, don’t stop”  
“Damn, this is nothing like I imagined it, you are so fucking perfect, so pure, so untouched” he sounded really shocked.  
He started to move closer to me. I didn’t know what he was doing until he put his mouth…there.  
“Oh heavens” I started to make strange noises. He was licking me there, moving his tongue inside and oh heavens, it felt so good.  
I couldn’t believe it felt better than his fingers! His tongue went inside again and again, swirling around. I could feel something shooting through my body, like electricity or something. I didn’t understand what it was; I just didn’t want it to stop. He pulled his head out and gently he pushed one finger inside of me. So good.  
“Damn, baby boy! Your little hole taste so good. I could eat you all day long!”  
He started to move his finger faster and faster. And then he added a second finger.  
I couldn’t even talk. The electricity shot trough me even more powerful than it did before. I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
“THORRRRRR!” I felt something hot in my belly, with heavy eyelids I looked down and saw something there, like a white liquid.  
He licked my dick and my belly. He licked all the white stuff away.  
“Yummy, I want more” he whispered in my ear.  
When he sat back up I looked at his dick and it kept throbbing also now it was kind of purple. He looked at me for a moment and then he was hovering over me.  
“Don’t woeey Loki. This will only hurt for a little bit”  
“Eh, what will hurt?” I asked unsure.  
He shoved his dick in me in one thrust. It hurt so bad. I felt like if he was ripping me apart.  
He stopped moving and started kissing me, trying to calm me down. After a few minutes that seemed like hours it didn’t hurt anymore. He looked at me, asking me for permission, I nodded. He started moving.  
Oh. My. God.  
The pleasure was blinding.  
“Thor! Thor! Thorrrr, feels sooooo goooood!”  
He just kept thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder. It was building, I could feel it. I wrapped my legs around his thighs and he started pounding. Thor was so loud, he was making those strange good noises, sucking and biting my neck. Whispering dirty things in my ears.  
When he started in a different angle he hit a place inside my body. I saw stars. I begged him to stop; the sensation was just too overwhelming. He never did though.  
He had to cover my mouth with his when I started to scream, shoving his tongue inside and speeding up his thrust if it was possible.  
“Come on babe” he said looking into my eyes. His clear blue eyes were still flaming, that strange fire still there. “Cum baby, I know you can do it, come one baby boy”  
I was there, already there. My body was on fire. I was being burned alive.  
“NOW” he yelled.  
And I exploded around his hard dick. I could feel the same liquid covering my belling, the same sensation. The same feeling. So overwhelming.  
He stopped moving and then he exploded inside of me. I could feel it shoot through me and I wanted it to happen again ignoring my tired body I started moving under him but he stopped me saying I need to rest for a while.  
We stayed on the couch cuddling for a few minutes then he finally pulled out of me. I instantly felt the lost. I wanted to happen again. Soon.  
“Let’s go have a shower baby. Need to get you all cleaned up for the next time” he winked and I melted.  
“We are gonna do that again, Thor? ‘Cause I really like doing that”  
“Hell yeah, we are gonna do that again for sure. But… you can’t tell anyone though, because no one will understand and they’ll take you away from me. You don’t want that, do you?”  
“NO! I want to stay with and nana forever…more with you than with nana though”  
“Hehehehe, don’t worry then my little love. You will be mine forever”  
“Forever. Hmmm I like the sound of that very much”

**Author's Note:**

> Well If you like the story I'll post Thor's POV. Actually that was the first part, I dont even know why I posted Loki's POV first. Ahhh yeah, 'cause Loki does what he wants and he wanted his POV posted first.  
> Well... you know what to do, feedback, kudos, whatever. Ahh If you want to be my beta reader inbox me? Pretty please?
> 
>  SD


End file.
